


Five Times Hanzo Shimada Summoned His Dragons (And the One Time Jesse Mcree Did)

by LissomTea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ha ha yeah, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Its there if you squint, M/M, TW! Small mentions of dyphoria in the fourth chapter, Team Talon (Overwatch), Trans Hanzo Shimada, Y'all know me, is there a tag for the dragons being little shits or no, jesse mcree is a dumbass bi, lol I gave into the 'five times' trend, there's alot of symbolism in this book lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: Sometimes Hanzo summons them on accident, most of the time he doesn’t. So it was odd to see the cowboy summon them for him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Hanzo summoned his dragons after he joined Overwatch. Was when he burst upright, chills going down his back, and cold sweat dripping down his chest. 

He hears the cooing in both of his ears, feels their energy come from his arm, almost like a rubber band snapping. Except he barely feels this metaphorical rubber band this time. 

He feels them next to him, and he doesn’t acknowledge them at first before one nudges him. That would be Tomo, she has always been the more gentle of the two. (Despite the fact that she is as much of a little shit and powerhouse as her brother, Kenji.) 

Hanzo feels Tomo slither under his chin, purring, Hanzo pets her softly, as Kenji settles on his shoulder. 

“大丈夫です...大丈夫です。” ( _ I’m alright...I’m fine.’)  _ He mutters.

He knows they huff at him, they know he is lying, but he won’t talk to them about it either, they know what he is afraid of, what he dreamed of, and what he dreams about. They’re purely here for comfort, not by choice, an emotional response surely. Is what he tells himself. 

He hangs off the edge of the bed, and slips his legs on, hissing as he feels the pressure and the nerves become slightly irritated. 

Hanzo gets up, throws a black t-shirt on (one that he was supposed to wash weeks ago but forgot. It doesn’t smell, and the trip will be quick, so he doesn’t bother trying to find a clean t-shirt.), and opens the door to his dorm. 

Thankfully, the hallways are almost empty, he sees Lena down the hall, a door (Hana’s as he recognizes the faded out spray of her bunny symbol plastered on the front.) From the sound of it, Lena is trying to keep her voice quiet, as to not disturb other people sleeping, but she isn’t very good at it. As Hanzo hears Hana shout something in Korean and Lena shouts out ‘rubbish’, and then laughs at the top of her lungs. 

Lena notices Hanzo down the hall and gives a small, polite wave.

Hanzo simply nods and moves on. 

➸

He finds himself in the kitchen, on purpose mostly. He originally wanted to take a walk, and clear his head a little. The last time he tried to make tea directly after a nightmare, he ended up with a burnt hand. He’d thought about coming into the kitchen to make some tea through this walk. Mainly to just settle this aching feeling in his stomach and his head. He finds the act of making tea relaxing, despite not doing it with a kettle, not that he could carry something as fragile as a tea kettle. He also prefers to do it when his hands less shaky. 

He used to carry a tea kettle with him. A small one, but it was broken a while ago. Junkrat’s doing, not on purpose obviously. 

He turns on the lights of the kitchen, scoffs at how high the shelves are, and climbs onto the counter. 

Rummaging through the tea cabinet, he sees Kenji walk across his arms and into the cabinet.

_ “けんじ _ ! _ ”  _ ( _ “Kenji!” _ ) He hisses, as Kenji stares him directly in the eye and knocks a few tea boxes onto the ground and counter. 

Hanzo groans, sliding off the counter and grabbing the tea boxes. He gathers them in his arms before one more box falls in front of him. 

He looks up at Kenji, who would be grinning if he was a Disney movie dragon. Hanzo stares at the tea. 

“お疲れ様.” ( _ “Thank you.” _ ) Hanzo says, trying to not sound annoyed. It’s too early in the morning for that. Or was it a night? 

_ It must be at least 3:30 in the morning. _ He thought. 

He places the tea in the cabinets before he hears the door slide open behind him. Hanzo turns, and he isn’t at all surprised to see someone else in the kitchen at this hour. 

But  _ who  _ he saw at least made him interested. 

The cowboy himself, Clint Eastwood, was his name? He vaguely remembered Lucio calling him that. No that couldn’t be it. 

Jesse...whatever his last name was, Hanzo was horrible with names. Better with faces. He’d remember eventually. 

Jesse goes to the counter, and Hanzo watches him go into the cabinet above (and god he wished he was tall sometimes) grab a coffee bag, and pour coffee into the coffee maker. 

The two do their work in silence, Jesse leans against the counter, and it would be more awkward if the two tried to speak to each other anyways. 

The first day Hanzo showed up at Gibraltar, Hanzo got punched in the face by Jesse, Jesse had broken his nose. 

Hanzo broke his arm. Since then (after a very  _ harsh  _ and  _ interesting  _ scolding from Genji), the two haven’t spoken to each other. 

Hanzo sees Jesse's eye his previously broken arm. Jesse opens his mouth, then shuts it, sighing, head dipping towards the ceiling and eyes shutting.

“Y’know, I think we got off to the wrong start.” 

Now  _ that  _ got Hanzo's attention. Hanzo doesn’t turn to him but raises an eyebrow. 

“No. I don’t believe we did, you were in every right to be angry with me,” Hanzo pauses, as Kenji nudges him in the cheek. “Genji is...a close friend of yours after all.” 

Jesse raises an eyebrow, his eyes trailing to the dragons perched on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“So  _ those  _ are the things that took down two dozen talon soldiers that last mission?” Jesse asks, quickly changing the subject. 

Hanzo turns to him this time. “They are not  _ things _ .” He says. “They’re spirit guardians.” 

“They look like giant lizards.”

“ _ They are dragons _ .” 

Jesse makes a noise in his throat as Tomo jumps off of Hanzo's shoulder and skips over to Jesse.

Hanzo watches her and shakes his head as Jesse looks at her for a moment, then smiles softly, scratching under her chin, as Tomo gives into all of it, shutting her eyes and purring quietly. 

“They’re kinda like cats,” Jesse says after a moment of silence. 

Hanzo’s tea is ready. Jesse’s coffee has finished brewing. 

Hanzo gathers his tea, Jesse pours his coffee into a mug, and then the two leave and go to their respective dorms without another word. 

Hanzo isn’t sure if that was the best or worst apology he’s ever given.

And Mcree wonders if that was even an apology. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong.

The second time Hanzo calls upon his dragons is actually on purpose, and at their full power. 

It was months after Jesse’s apology, and the two had gotten along more as acquaintances than anything else. They had a joke every now and then, and Hanzo respected Jesse’s leadership and skills. Most of the time, Jesse came to Hanzo to ask about embarrassing details about Genji, and  _ obviously,  _ Hanzo  _ had  _ to tell him about the time he broke his leg and arm trying to impress a girl by jumping from the top of the Rikimaru display to the 18-bit hero sign. 

After about four months of doing basic supply runs, and fixing up the base, Hanzo, Jesse, Mei, D.VA, and Brigette were put together for a more  _ dangerous  _ mission. 

From the intel they had gathered from outside sources, Talon had been stealing tech from old Omnic factories as well as old bastion units, planning to turn them into weapons that worked for talon, and talon only. The problem was that they didn’t have the original data to repair the weapons, which they apparently needed to make improvements on them. 

So, Overwatch swooped in, in a small ship driven by Lena, went to the factory, got the data, and returned to the ship just as Talon showed up. 

Now they were being chased by two talon ships. Originally there were three, but Lena managed to shoot down one before they really took off. 

Now it was just the two, but so far the guns were shot down, and they were trying their best to get to the Giant Forest, inside of a national park. It’d provide enough cover, and from there Winston could send another ship and pick them all up. 

But even that proved to be difficult. 

“The shields aren’t going to last very long, Mei! How much longer do we have until the shields go down completely!” 

Hanzo sees Mei fiddling with a few wires in the back of the ship, she stumbles, but Brigette grabs her before she falls.

“I-I’d say ten minutes!” Mei blubbers out, turning back to the wires, connecting a few together, as snowball chirps and gathers fallen tools from the ground. 

The ship jolts again, but this time Hanzo feels himself stumble. He grabs the wall for stability and feels the ship rock right after that.

Red light fills his vision, alarms blaring, screaming out warnings. Hana gasps. 

“The shields are completely down! Brace yourselves!” 

Hanzo stumbles and grabs the table, the deck of cards from the previous poker game scattering onto the floor. 

Lena pulls the helmsman upwards. The ship goes farther upwards, before she slams it down again, diving into the clouds. 

She takes a sharp right into a mess of clouds, and Lena pauses. 

From what Hanzo sees, it seems that she is trying to steer away from whatever black mass is blocking her vision outside the window. 

He hears thunder crack outside the ship, heavy rain beating down on the outside, and he swears he hears the talon ships getting closer and closer. 

_ “You have arrived at your destination, in-”  _

Hanzo hears Athena’s voice say. Lena leans over and squints, looking through the crowd, then turns to everyone. 

“We’re just over the forest! Hang onto something, I’m going for a straight dive into it!”

Jesse’s eyes widen. “But what if we crash! Talon will see the smoke from the wreckage, and we’ll all be sittin’ ducks!”

“I won’t crash it!” Lena cries out.

“Hopefully.” Hanzo hears her mutter. He can’t even reply before the ship dives downwards, screaming through the crowds.

Hana exchanges a look with Mei before Hana grabs onto one of the emergency health packs, that’s hooked to the side of the wall near the wires. Mei grabs Hana’s hand. 

Hanzo sees Jesse slowly drifting upwards from the bar he was holding onto. 

Various objects flying to the top of the ship as well. 

However, the ship comes to an abrupt stop, and Jesse falls to the floor. Lena shouts and falls backward into her chair. 

Mei cries out and tumbles down the stairs, and into the center of the ship. Brigette falls into the wall next to the back entrance. 

“What’s going on!” Brigette yells, steadying herself.

Hanzo steadies himself as well before he hears the ship rock. 

Hanzo spins around to the window, and his eyes widen, mouth parting slightly. 

He sees a faint figure above one of the ships,  _ floating  _ above one of the talon ships, arms stretched out towards their own. Hanzo’s eyes widen even further as he recognizes this man.

“Sigma is holding the ship in place!” He cries out, grabbing his bow, already notching an arrow.

“Now what? We can’t just sit here!” Brigette yells, pulling her mace off of the floor, as well as her shield. 

Mei gasps as the ship jolts again, and the group hears Lena grunt. 

“Then do something about it! I keep trying to send the ship forward but it isn’t working!” She shouted, swearing under her breath whilst pressing multiple buttons. 

Hanzo hears the ship’s main engines groan at the force of being pulled back, despite being told to push forward. 

Hanzo turns to the window again and sees the last talon ship slowly drifting towards the back of their ship. 

“They’re going for the engines!” Hanzo cries out. 

Jesse pulls his peacekeeper from his holster, aiming at the back of the ship. 

The group turns, readying themselves, as they hear a satisfying groan of metal. A bright red line fills their vision. 

“They’re cutting through the back of the ship!” Hana says, and Hanzo places an arrow on the notch of his bow. 

Adrenaline is coursing through his veins, there’s no way they could take on Talon right now. Their weapon systems are down, four dozen talon soldiers, two dozen in each ship sit waiting for them to try and fight, Hana’s mech is almost destroyed, Jesse’s low on ammo, Lena is vulnerable, trying to steer the ship, everything seems to be at a loss. 

Hanzo hears his dragons roar under his skin, feeling their heartbeats align with his own, his tattoo burns, his stance widens, his eyes narrow.

The room turns tense as the square is cut. 

The square falls, and they at least don’t have to worry about anyone or anything flying out, due to the fact they aren’t flying anymore. 

The ship’s engines sputter, the talon soldiers swarm them, bullets flying throughout the ship.

The group finds cover behind various fallen objects. Hanzo hears Jesse curse, from behind an overturned table across the way. 

“Outta Ammo!” 

Mei builds a wall in front of the soldiers, but the wall quickly begins to melt. 

Hanzo hears the dragons roar again, even louder than beforehand. 

“Cover me!” Hanzo cries out as the wall is halfway gone already.

“The hell-!” 

Hanzo rolls to the center of the space.

He draws an arrow back.

His tattoo burns, glows brighter than before. 

His body filled with energy, waiting to be released. 

**_“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”_ **

With that, Hanzo feels the energy sapped from his body, flying forth as Kenji and Tomo reveal themselves to the talon soldiers. 

They take the soldiers with them as they fly from the back of their ship and into the talon ones. He hears the screaming, the explosions, faintly hears someone talking, but most of it is muffled. 

He feels tired, he feels  _ so tired _ . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TW! Violence, misgendering, sexual harassment. This takes place in the past, Hanzo is around 21 years old.

Just like everybody else in the Shimada family, when each of the children turned 12, they would be visited by a dragon during their slumber. 

Hanzo’s mother had to go through it. 

Hanzo went through it, Genji did as well.

But his ‘becoming’ was much different. 

Hanzo was twelve, the age at which he was deemed ‘ready’. He felt so many emotions at once as he stepped into the room, he was dressed in a purple kimono that day, his hair tied back. 

He didn’t like the futon, it was too close to the ground, he could see all the dust on the floor. He didn’t like the room either, it was dark, and the only thing he saw was the reflection of the moon on the gemstones that acted as eyes of the golden dragon statues, that curled around the red pillars at each of the corners of the room. 

He was laid in the middle of the room on the futon. The first night, he didn’t get any sleep. 

The second he kept waking up, then falling back asleep again. 

The third, he didn’t sleep again, and by the fourth, he knew that he’d surely be labeled a disappointment if he did not have a dragon.

He had heard stories of this happening before, the dragons will look to your soul, your past, your present, your future, and judge you, despite you not knowing what lies ahead. There were few, but some were judged by the dragons and deemed unworthy. 

Some stories said that those people were cast out of the family, others were devoured whole by a dragon, some were dragged to hell, as the stories would say, the whispers that echoed the castle walls. 

Hanzo knew the last two were fake, as dragons were fair creatures, and wouldn’t dare to hurt a child. Being an outcasted child of his family wasn’t new. He did not want to disappoint his parents, and he thought they didn’t want to be disappointed in him either. But they couldn’t control the dragons. They were as uncontrollable as the clouds in the sky, and the ocean's waves. 

On the fifth day, he was sent back to his room, and he could feel the eyes on him when his mother sent him there. 

He knew she was under stress, as the enemy clans were making moves on their clan, threatening their borders, stealing their resources. He understood why she had scolded him harshly, threw insults that he never dared to be repeated, insults Hanzo barely remembered now. He just remembered the guilt that pooled at the pit of his stomach as he walked out of the grand hall, and down the hallway, alone this time. 

  
  


On the sixth day, he awoke from a nightmare filled with teeth, and blood. Dragons devouring him.

Nobody comforted him, and Hanzo overheard his parents talking about Genji taking over the clan, despite Hanzo knowing he would be the _Oyabun_ , as he was the eldest. 

He was instead taught proper etiquette, how to stand with books on his head, how to properly conduct a tea ceremony, his martial arts lessons all but forgotten. He couldn’t find his _shinai_ for his kendo classes, despite them being canceled because his ‘teacher was sick’. Hanzo was stubborn, knew he could use the internet, and teach it himself. But he was too afraid to ask for a new Shinai, so he practiced with a stick. 

That stick soon turned into a sword. As his mother requested for him to be trained with the weapon. 

He always wore kimonos now, his swords tucked away under his belt, (“For protection.” His father would say. His father taught him to carry those blades with him everywhere) and his hair was always tied back, and he was always told to stand up straight, to never raise his voice, to stand there and look like a statue in the corner of the room; clad in white and blue. 

But like a Koi fish, Hanzo pressed on. 

His brother turned twelve and got his dragon so easily. 

He got his dragon the  _ first night _ , he slept in that room.

Genji bragged to his brother, teased him for not having a dragon. Hanzo ignored him. 

_

Hanzo was 21 when he was introduced to Taro Shingen, who was 24. 

Taro was a brute, someone Hanzo would’ve liked to see in action movies, the one interpreted as the hero.  Hanzo hadn't had many good interactions with Taro. Taro only wished to talk about himself, and if he wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about Hanzo's beauty. Comments that Hanzo had stiffened at, comments that Hanzo would've sliced someone's neck open for, if Taro was anybody else. 

It was a busy day for Hanzo, so many thoughts were racing through his head, as clans were arguing which side of the war to take. Hanzo was worried, but he wouldn't talk to his brother, no. His brother was gone, out to some arcade with some friends (Hanzo knew they weren't actually friends, voices whispered in the back of his mind what they were really like. Thieves. Hanzo wished his brother would listen to him.)

Hanzo was sitting outside on the balcony, watching the sunset, and the cherry blossoms. He knew fairly well he couldn't sleep with a mind clouded by this many thoughts. He was almost in a peaceful enough state to sleep, when Taro had entered his room as if he owned it, and it made Hanzo very angry, as he didn’t like people who were rude. Or people with energy like Taro. 

Taro hadn’t said anything to Hanzo at first, just stood next to him, awkwardly. 

Until Taro wrapped an arm around his waist, muttering things into his ear. Hanzo felt frozen within that moment as Taro’s hands wandered lower, upwards. Hanzo didn’t remember what Taro said that set him off so quickly, but he came back to seeing Taro on the ground, cowering, blood dripping from his nose. 

Hanzo felt warm, almost as if he was being hugged. 

There was shouting outside his door before it had slammed open, and Hanzo saw three clan elders, his brother, and his mother standing, gaping before him. 

Taro backed up, screaming insults, calling him a ‘witch’, and ‘temptress’. 

Hanzo had no idea why Taro had called him those things until he heard the purr near his ear. 

Hanzo had spun around at that moment, felt his mouth part slightly, almost felt tears in his eyes as well, as not one, but  _ two  _ magnificent dragons stood before him, their names came to him almost immediately. 

_ Kenji and Tomo.  _

Hanzo’s mother took one good look at her son, realized what Taro had done, as Hanzo’s kimono was partially undone, his hair unkempt. 

His mother nodded at him.

Hanzo didn’t even say anything, but the thoughts of the hundreds of scenarios of murder inside his mind had flashed before him like a movie. The thoughts, the anger, was all  but pushed so far into his the back of his mind that not even the gods could hear his brain whisper it, but his dragons consumed. 

He watched his dragons eat Taro alive, consume his soul, right in front of him. 

Hanzo was made Oyabun again, after that. By order of his mother, and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to use this chapter specifically to show my own lore. For those of you who didn't realize it, I often headcanon Hanzo's mother as the one who was born into the clan, as well as the head of the Shimada Clan and had the dragons, not his father. Later on in the story, I will reveal more about this, so :P.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up and is given a gift.

“Mcree and Han-”

“ _ Genji _ .”

“Sitting-”

“ _ GENJI-” _

“What?” Genji asks, and Hanzo can practically feel the smile that creeps across his younger brother's lips, despite it being hidden by the silver mask. 

Hanzo frowns, fidgets with the yarrow flower in his hand. 

The last few days had been a blur for Hanzo. He heard most of it through a very ‘thrilling’ retelling from his brother, meaning his brother over exaggerating everything and Athena correcting him. 

From what he was told, Lena had managed to land the ship safely, or as safe as she could. The group had stayed undercover within the forest for a few hours when they were picked up, and taken back to Gibraltar. 

Hanzo had woken up a day later. He, Hana, and Mei were under medical care. 

Hanzo had a head injury, but his arm  _ burned  _ when he first woke up. Despite Angela not being able to find any sign of injury, he’d been on pain killers for the past few hours. He knew his dragons were speaking, excited about  _ something _ , but he couldn’t hear them, as they fumbled over their words. He eventually blocked them out, but now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t heard either of them say anything. 

Hanzo looks at the flower again.

“It's used for protection, and  _ health _ , Genji,” Hanzo replies. “And how do you know that Mcree was the one who gave it to me? You were the one who handed it to me.”

Genji shakes his head, changing his position to sit cross-legged on the chair. “He  _ was  _ going to give it to you, but he chickened out, told me to give it to you instead,” A pause. “In this line of work, protection and healing is the most romantic thing you can wish for on another person.” 

Hanzo’s gaze softens.

“Mcree doesn’t think of me that way,” Hanzo replies. “He’s just a friend.”

Genji hisses. “Ouch,” The two brothers looked at each other. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him, haven’t you?” 

“He’s challenged me to,” Hanzo pauses this time. “ _ Many  _ sparring matches, it's just training.”

“Mcree doesn’t train with anyone unless he has to.”

“He said he was ‘rusty’ with his hand to hand combat skills.” 

“When he was slacking on that skillset, back in Blackwatch that is, he would come to  _ me _ ,” Genji states. “You two apologized to each other, didn’t you?”

“Yes, it would have been unprofessional to keep avoiding each other, we need to work together as a team-”

Hanzo pauses again. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. I...You told everyone you were here to help and not to make friends,” Genji says. “Never knew that you’d have to have a cowboy change your mind-”

Hanzo shouts something offensive in Japanese, as Genji breaks into a fit of laughter, clearly taking it with a grain of salt. 

_

The small injury on his head heals after two days of being in bed, and Hanzo is soon discharged. He’s thankful for it as well, as he had finished his book twice during that time. 

The group he had been on the mission with had been visiting him, Lena had apologized to him for ‘not flying the ship correctly’. 

Lucio had baked him cookies that weren’t even that bad, it was even funnier that Hanzo could only eat one every hour, due to the number of sprinkles, sugar, and jelly beans that were on it. 

Hanzo had visited Hana and Mei as well, making sure they were alright. They were, Hana had a broken leg, Brigette had been fussing about it for the last few days apparently. Then again, just as he had left, he heard Hana attempt to get out of bed and walk around, claiming she wanted people to sign her cast. Hanzo chuckled at that, no wonder his brother got along with her. 

Mei had taken a hit, broken an arm, and had a head injury as well. She was just fine and was constantly speaking to Winston over a voice call. 

Yet, Hanzo had not seen Jesse. 

_

The door to the roof opens, and Hanzo is greeted by a peppy voice, still with the southern drawl behind it. 

“Ight, who snitched?” 

Hanzo shakes his head. 

“Ana.” He mutters, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. 

Jesse chuckles. 

“Figured,” Jesse mutters. 

Hanzo sees the lit cigar in Jesse’s hand, with a bottle of whiskey on his side, but Hanzo notices how it’s barely empty. Almost as if Jesse took a small sip, and left it alone. He still sees the water droplets dripping down the side.

Hanzo looks ahead of him, sees the sun setting in the distance, the oranges mixing with yellow and pink. 

“I used to come up ‘ere all the time with yer brother,” Jesse starts, as Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Mainly when we used to skip trainin’.”

Hanzo almost says something, but he keeps his mouth shut, as Jesse sighs before he says anything.

“Most of the missions we’ve had so far have been easy,” Jesse begins. “Almost forgot what the  _ real  _ ones were like. How I could lose something I care about in an instant, and I can’t do anythin’ about it.”

Hanzo steps towards him.

“Is that what the flower was for?”

Hanzo grins at him, a wide shit-eating grin as he sits next to Jesse, whose eyes are wide and his body stiff. 

“Uh...yeah..” Jesse takes a puff of his cigar, blowing the smoke into the air. “I used to give and get flowers when I got hit on the field. Figured I should get into the habit o’ doin’ that again.” 

“The flower, it's a Yarrow.”

“Yeah.”

“It's for healing and protection.”

“Yeah.” Jesse takes another puff of his cigar. 

Hanzo turns to the bottle. 

“Is that open?”

Jesse turns to face him, and leans back, due to how close their faces are. Hanzo however, does not move. 

“Uh, yeah...yeah it's open.”

Jesse takes another puff, and Hanzo shakes his head, as Jesse looks almost like a pouting child while doing so. 

“Why’d you ask?” Jesse asks, as Hanzo grabs the bottle and takes the cap off. 

“Well, I thought that if I joined Overwatch, I would be open to new experiences,” Hanzo replies. “You talk about how it has more  _ bite _ , I’ve been wondering how much of a bite your liquor truly has-”

Hanzo takes a sip and pauses.

Jesse stares. 

“So?”

Hanzo forces himself to give Jesse a thumbs up. 

Jesse scoffs. “I’m not gonna take offense to that, stuff is more for sentimentality than anythin’ else.”

Hanzo swallows and puts the cap back on. 

The two sit in silence until the sun has mostly set, before Jesse sighs, and Hanzo sees the cigar gets tossed over the edge, into the water below. The sea sprays against his face as Hanzo leans over to watch the cigar make ripples within the water. 

“Y’know, I only came back cause yer brother asked me to.” Jesse jeered. “Never thought that I’d be welcomed back since Reyes is that... _ thing  _ now.”

“Hm, guilt by association?” 

Jesse nods, staring off towards the almost gone sun. 

“But, yer brother told me that  _ you  _ were comin’ ‘ere too...got worried.” 

Hanzo doesn’t like this conversation so far. 

“So you punched me in the face because you were worried about my brother,” Jesse opens his mouth, but Hanzo speaks instead. “Who is perfectly capable of defending himself, fought against a  _ titan _ , and  _ won _ , and has defied death by  _ my  _ own hands, as well as Reaper, Doomfist, Sombra-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know all o’ that, but..” Jesse shakes his head. “I thought that ‘cause he forgave you, he’d get himself hurt again. I wasn’t thinkin’ when I was you stepped into the room that day, and I just went ahead and punched ya. Hell, I had no idea what I’d done until  _ after  _ I saw yer nose and my arm.” 

Hanzo doesn’t reply to him this time. 

“I felt bad y’know,  _ real  _ bad, broke one of the codes of the west. Ya can’t be a real, honorable cowboy if you break one of those.”

“The...code of the west..?” Hanzo asks. 

Jesse turns to him and doesn’t lean back this time.

“One o’ the rules is to not judge a person based on their past.” He says. “Judge em’ based on who they are  _ today _ .”

Hanzo stares.

“After I realized what I’d done, I started thinkin’, if yer brother could forgive ya, so could I. Y’know?” Jesse says. “I thought that...I  _ knew  _ you had come to Overwatch to make up for the things ya did."

Jesse pauses, then turns back to the ocean. 

“Now, I ain’t a philosopher or nothin’ fancy like that but, I know one thing,” Jesse says, as the wind picks up, Hanzo washes his hair flow softly, as Jesse’s gaze doesn’t leave the sky ahead of him, the sun is set by now. “Takes a hell of a man to realize the shit he’s done ain’t right, but takes a real pair o’  _ balls  _ to actually go out and make themselves a better person.” 

Hanzo blinks.

“A pair  _ o’  _ balls?” He repeats.

Jesse snickers.

“Yeah. A real  _ big  _ pair.” 

Hanzo shakes his head. 

“Thank you, for the flower,” Hanzo replies. 

“No problem darlin’,” Jesse says, the two stay on the roof chatting until the sun goes down, the two wrapped in Jesse’s serape once it gets too cold, staring and making up stories about the stars that laid themselves above them. 

Hanzo doesn’t notice his dragons drifting around the two, but Jesse does. 

Jesse chooses to not say anything about them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha, I didn't read this a day after I wrote it, cause I liked it so much. Also, I promise the last chapter will be much longer and will bring plenty of action. I tried to write Jesse & Hanzo as in character as possible too, lol.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah!!! Sorry if the dialogue or action sequences make no sense, lol
> 
> !WARNING! This chapter contains:  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Blood   
> \- Violence   
> \- Mentions of broken bones, and limbs

Cheer and laughter ring throughout the base, as most members of Overwatch are huddled around the small tv in the main kitchen. With drinks in hand, clinking them together. 

Hanzo wasn’t invited, but he didn’t care either, it's mainly the old members of Overwatch that huddle closest to the tv. He sees Jesse in the room, the corner of it oddly enough, swirling his drink around in his hand. 

Hanzo catches Mcree’s eye, who winks at him, and Hanzo rolls his eyes at him and enters the room. Jesse hands him a glass. 

“What’s the occasion?” Hanzo asks. 

“PETRAs act has just been lifted, Genji an’ Hana woke up earlier this morning and took over the tv to make sure nobody tried to watch anything else,” Jesse replies. “Especially because it's Sunday, Jack would try to watch football or somethin’ if he ain’t on duty.” 

Hanzo snickers, wincing at the loud laughter that leaves his ears ringing. 

“So, I suppose that means we won’t be arrested on sight?” Hanzo jeers. 

Jesse raises an eyebrow, grinning. “Suppose not. I probably will, though, still got that bounty.”

“We could get you acquitted,” Hanzo says, rather too quickly for his own liking. He didn’t even get the chance to think of the phrase in his head before it spilled from his lips. 

Jesse turns to him. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do, they did it with Jack.” 

“That’s different, nobody knew what he looked like, and we just gave the gun back after he got a new one,” Jesse mumbles, before downing the drink. 

Hanzo turns to the crowd, seeing Reinhardt wrap an arm around his brother’s shoulders. 

“So, what happens next?” He asks, taking a sip. 

“Well...since Overwatch is legal again, we’ll probably have representatives from other countries come, make contracts, alliances, and such,” Jesse says. “We’ll start gettin’ a consistent flow of money, won’t have to rely on that Shimada money anymore.” Jesse playfully jabs Hanzo’s arm with his elbow

Hanzo scoffs. “We could still use it, I couldn’t care less about what happens to it.” 

“Quit pullin’ my leg, you just wanna see the clan elders face when they go bankrupt.” 

Hanzo grins. “Am I that obvious?”

“Sometimes.”

“Oh dear, I shall have to resort to isolating myself for seven years yet again.” Hanzo jeers.

The two let out a long laugh, as Angela shouts at Genji who downs his drink in one go, whilst Lucio, and Hana shout ‘Chug!’. 

Jesse’s grin becomes wider. “Finally, some good entertainment.” He gestures to Hanzo’s brother. “Might stick around for a bit.” 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, as Genji wipes his mouth off. 

“What, my brother?” 

“He can’t drink alcohol, he has hardly any body mass, he’ll get drunk in ten minutes, and probably climb the flagpole again.”

“ _ Again _ ?”

“ _ Again _ . Oh boy, Reyes almost blew a fuse after I told him what happened.” Jesse smiles softly, but Hanzo knows it isn’t a happy smile. 

“He would’ve been proud if he was here still,” Jesse whispers. 

_

He’s sitting in the middle of his bed, quiet fills his room, but it can’t seem to fill his mind. Hanzo can’t seem to find any peace for today. 

The smoke of the incense seems too loud, the creaking of the walls too quiet. He can’t focus on anything. 

Hanzo’s eyes open and his shoulder slump in defeat. 

How did his brother, his little  _ punk  _ of a brother find peace not only within himself, but other people? He could ask, but his brother would probably say some really metaphorical and spiritual advice that Hanzo didn’t have the patience to figure out. Hanzo shuts his eyes again, blocking all thoughts of Genji from his mind. He’s calm, now. Calmer than he’s ever been while attempting to meditate. 

_ There’s red.  _

God, there’s red everywhere. But, Hanzo doesn’t feel panicked, or mad. He’s surprised by this, so surprised, that he almost opens his eyes. He feels the red hot sun coming down onto his face, so softly like a hand on his cheek filled with affection. 

There’s a laugh nearby. 

He sees where the red is coming from. Despite his back being turned, Hanzo knows who this is. 

The man turns to him and smiles. 

Hanzo’s eyes snap open just as the door to his room slides open with a hiss. Hanzo raises an eyebrow.

Jesse stops for a moment.

“Ah, sorry, didn’t mean ta-”

“No no, it’s quite alright,” Hanzo finishes for him, getting up from the floor. “I was just about finished.” Trying to ignore the fact that his mind kept drifting off to the man before him. 

Jesse nods and takes a step into the room. 

“You...wanna take night watch with me?” He asks, playing with his hair. “I-I understand if yer tired, just...I dunno…gets lonely up there sometimes.” 

Jesse continues to fidget. 

His lips are moving, but Hanzo somehow doesn’t hear anything. There are so many things that this man could ramble about, and for once, Hanzo finds himself enjoying the rambling. He doesn’t like to talk about one topic for very long. But he could listen to Jesse speak all day and never get tired of it. 

Jesse stands slightly pigeon-toed in his doorway, his metal hand has most of his fingers shoved into his pocket, but Jesse doesn’t meet his gaze at all. And Hanzo doesn’t ignore the way his lips curl into a small smile whenever he talks, as the conversation becomes deeper. 

“Han’?” 

Hanzo shakes his head, quickly. “Hm?” 

“So, you wanna come?”

Hanzo nods. A bit too eagerly for his own liking, yet again. 

“I’d love to.” 

Jesse looks around. 

“I bet I can beat you there.” He says with a grin. 

“Wh-”

Jesse’s already out the door, and down the hall, howling with laughter, as Hanzo shouts fondly at him. Before, he runs out of the room, after him. 

_

It's only been two days before the Watchpoint has become busier than usual. Mainly Overwatch’s old allies come by, congratulating them, and bringing up old memories. 

Reinhardt greets all of them with bone-crushing hugs, Angela treats those bone-crushing hugs. But they’re given fondly to everyone. As Overwatch becomes more organized, and the small band of vigilantes realizes that they’re not alone anymore, they begin to clean up spaces for jobs that they wouldn’t normally do. 

Genji and Zenyatta have been fishing through the fresh ingredients for the chef. Making sure they have everything they would need in order to cook. While Ana finds out everyone’s allergies. Hanzo remembers his brother telling him that they’re going to get a team of chefs to come and cook for them. This means no more late-night ramen trips for Genji, apparently. It also means that Hanzo can’t steal Genji’s leftovers either. 

They have new members now, the first, and leader of the chef team that is arriving soon, named Angelo Cappozoli. Hanzo now knows them, and has grown fond of them, they’re fun to talk to. Angelo never liked the small talk and prefers to speak about deeper topics. Another member is a spearman, Kai Wong, an old Overwatch member at that, and a close friend of Genji. Hanzo ignores how fondly his brother speaks of him, and how often Kai stares at his brother. He would rather die than be his brother’s wingman. 

However, the one common factor he finds, whilst he’s reading over the meal plans that Ana came up with, was that Jesse stuck to the corner of the room. Hanzo knows Jesse is open, friendly, in most cases. He figured that he’d greet, or at least be  _ greeted _ by people, but he’s only seen Jesse greet someone once, but he isn’t sure if it counts, as it was Kai who actually came up to him first. And Jesse himself hasn’t gone ahead and talked to anybody that has arrived. He watches instead. He waits. 

Hanzo finds this confusing, as he wanders the halls of the Watchpoint late one night, thinking about this topic yet again. He comes to the main kitchen and sees Jesse leaned against the counter, a mug in his hand, but he stares at it absently. 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, almost doesn’t want to disturb him, but he feels his dragons push him forward. 

“Jesse?” 

Jesse blinks but doesn’t look at Hanzo, still staring at the mug. Hanzo can faintly smell the freshly brewed coffee. 

“I figured he’d be back by now, y'know?” Jesse sighed. “I mean, Jack...Ana, both of ‘em are here. Ya tellin’ me he ain’t either?” 

Hanzo steps forward.

“You’re talking about...Reyes again?” 

Jesse turns away. 

There’s a moment of silence before Jesse lets out a soft ‘Yes’.

Hanzo has dealt with grief before, recognizes the signs, but he’s at a loss on how to proceed with this conversation. He thinks for a moment; “He...perhaps he isn’t ready?”

Jesse shakes his head, Hanzo sees Jesse’s face contort.

“He doesn’t hesitate, he  _ never  _ did.” He mumbled. “He knew exactly what he was doin’...well except that one time, but that’s ain’t the point.”

Jesse puts the cup down.

“I thought that...that since Overwatch is legal again, he’s would come swoopin’ in...guess I thought wrong.” 

“I’m sure he’ll come.” Hanzo asserted. “Just...be patient.” 

There’s another round of silence shared between the two. 

Jesse shakes his head. “I’m...gonna go to bed.”

Hanzo pauses.

“You haven’t slept?” 

“Nah,” Jesse replies, as he makes his way towards the hallway. “Haven’t been able to since people started floodin’ in. Can’t keep the whole idea of ‘Reyes comin’ back’ outta my head.” 

Hanzo doesn’t reply but watches as Jesse turns down the hall towards his room on the east wing. 

_

Hanzo finds himself on the top of the Watchpoint, alone. He doesn’t like it. 

He can practically hear Jesse’s laughter echoing into the sky, as the two reminiscences about their time on the run. Or share stories about other people’s stupidity. 

It’s lonely without Jesse here, it's lonely without Jesse in  _ general _ . 

Hanzo feels his dragons stirring under his skin, but for what reason, it is unknown to him. He sighs and leans up against the rock behind him, eyes shut, and breathing deeply. The dragons cry out to him, and he bursts upright. His eyes don’t focus on anything at first, but there are black blobs in the distance, he squints, before he hears the blaring alarms go off throughout the island, and hears the sound of helicopters beating their wings at him. 

He doesn’t think twice as he slides down the ladder and into the Watchpoint, everybody is already running about, Brigette and Mei are barking orders to the engineers that have recently joined, Jack is in the center of the crowd, crying out for role call, and handing out new weaponry to everyone.

“Shimada, over here!”

Hanzo looks up and comes to Jack. 

“Here, earpiece, you’ll need it-”

There’s a large, booming sound, as papers fly everywhere, and Hanzo nearly loses his balance, as the lights above flicker. 

**_“Warning! Warning! Various intruders have been detected! I repeat intruders have been detected!”_ **

  
  


Athena is speaking so loudly, that it's hard to hear himself think. 

“Has anybody seen Mcree?” Jack yells out. Hanzo pauses for a moment. Despite not being very tall, Hanzo doesn’t see Jesse. 

He’s running down the halls towards Jesse's room before he knows it. He looks behind him a second too soon, as the wall behind bursts open, brick and boxes flying in different directions.  _ Talon _ . Of course, it was Talon. 

He hears someone shouting a code: red phrase, but he’s too far away now. 

Most of the commotion is in the main areas of the building, and as most of the fighting sounds fades away, he comes to the eastern wing, the direction of Jesse’s room. The lights flicker above him, pipes have fallen, making murky water puddle on the floor, live wires hanging from the ceiling, sparking electricity. 

Hanzo narrows his gaze, he is sure that the sparks have fallen into the water at some point. He has been shocked by electricity before, he was sure his legs could handle it. But he doesn’t want to risk it. He has no idea how many volts are in those things. 

_ : Hanzo! Do you copy?:  _ He recognizes this voice as Kai.

Hanzo pauses.

“I’m here.” He says. “The eastern wing is blocked off, The water lines have been destroyed, and electricity keeps falling into them. I’m not sure if I can get across.” 

_ : Hanzo, we need you in the main hall! Talon is swarming in on us-: _

“Jesse is in the eastern wing!” Hanzo says. 

Hanzo hears footsteps down the hall, and turns, an arrow is drawn. Genji puts his hands up but remains silent. 

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo asks, lowering the bow. 

“Jesse is my friend too, Hanzo,” Genji replies quickly. “This way!” 

Genji runs in the opposite direction of the eastern wing, and Hanzo hesitates for a moment. Hanzo bites his lip as he follows his brother. Feeling as if this won’t end well. His dragons stir under his skin, crying out, but he doesn’t hear most of the words, they’re jumbled together. There’s one word that’s all too familiar that they repeat, ‘Jesse’. More anxiety piles into his gut as the two make their way down the shattered hallways. 

Genji opens a door, and Hanzo’s surprised that it still works, as the two walk across the steps. Hanzo sees a loading deck below them, but the lights remain off. 

Hanzo and Genji enter the hallway. Hanzo sees the symbol for the eastern wing. The puddles of water are in the distance now, on the opposite end of the hall. But couldn’t the two have just climbed the wall? Hanzo shakes that thought from his head. He wasn’t going to doubt his brother now. Wait a second-

“How did you-” Hanzo starts. 

“I was assigned here when I first joined Blackwatch. I used to wander the halls so I could figure out all the exits.” That is all Genji says. 

Hanzo hears the heater blowing above him, something sounds caught in the fan. Rock and rubble litter the ground, and he hears the harsh blowing of wind ahead of him. He approaches the hole slowly, sees the ocean cracking below him. He hears his brother equip his shurikens, as the two slow to a walk. Their footsteps not making a sound. The doors to Hana’s room have been thrown open. Lucio’s is on the floor. 

But Hanzo notices how as he continues to walk, the destruction has stopped, the doors are the only things that remain broken. The doors have been thrown to the side, crushed even, with what seems to be claw marks. Genji turns to Hanzo, and despite him not being able to see his face, his brother is just as confused as he is. 

They hear a loud gunshot ring through the air, the two brothers exchanging a glance, and race down the hall yet again. 

The door opens with a loud  _ swish _ , and Hanzo finds himself in Winston’s lab. He hears grunts all below him, and from the balcony above he does see two figures in the dead center of the lab. He recognizes Jesse automatically, he’s wearing a pair of leggings, and a black t-shirt, as well as red plaid. But somehow out of everything he’s wearing, he had time to grab his hat. (Hanzo now realizes that Jesse is straight up fist fighting his attacker instead of just shooting him in the head and getting it over with, but it's strange, as his attacker has two shotguns strapped to his side, and has yet to use them.)

“Liar!” Jesse cries out, throwing a punch directly at who Hanzo recognizes as the Reaper. Hanzo feels his brother whip past him, almost falling on top of Reaper. But Reaper looks up at Genji and fades to smoke just as he is about to impact. Hanzo realizes that Jesse is bleeding. He has a bruise on his cheek, his knuckles on his flesh hand are red, irritated. His lower lip is bleeding slightly as well. 

Reaper reappears. And Hanzo exchanges another silent glance with his brother, as Jesse’s fists are clenched so tightly, he appears to be shaking. 

His dragons are crying out now, and Hanzo jumps down from the balcony, an arrow drawn. 

“Why are you here?” Genji barks, as Jesse wipes his bloody lower lip with his thumb. 

Reaper says nothing, and approaches them, fast. 

Hanzo loosens the arrow, which hits Reaper on the shoulder. Hanzo hears growling under the mask. Just a warning shot. 

He’s thankful for the arrow landing its mark. Reaper; A vile, and disgusting man, whom Hanzo knows has it out for Jesse, and the other old members of Overwatch. He’s saved his brother before from this man. But all of this to get to Jesse? This makes no sense.

Reaper pulls the arrow from his shoulder, and pulls out a pair of shotguns. 

“Han-”

“Jesse-”

“Is everyone okay?” Jesse blurts out, as the three dodge a shotgun blast. 

“I-Yes, I’m sure they’ll be alright.” 

Genji climbs the wall above Reaper, embedding shurikens into his back. 

_ : Hanzo, do you read me!: _

This time, Lena’s voice greets him. 

“Lena?” 

_ : You have to get out of the east wing! Athena said that Doomfist is here, and he’s making is way over there!: _

Hanzo loosens an arrow, and it misses Reaper this time. Hanzo grits his teeth. 

“I’ve located agent Mcree, but Reaper will prevent us from leaving-” 

“Is that Lena? Is she okay-” Jesse blurts out. 

Another shotgun blast. Genji grabs one of them, attempting to wrestle it out of Reaper’s grip.

_ : Is that Jesse? Is he okay!:  _

“He’s fine Lena, just…” Hanzo looks at Jesse for a brief moment. “Fine, he’s alright.” 

One of the shotgun’s clatter to the floor and Hanzo snaps his head forward to see his brother land a powerful punch directly onto Reaper’s mask. 

He hears a crack before Genji drives his foot into Reaper’s gut. Hanzo narrows his gaze, it was odd, Reaper was barely fighting back. Hanzo knows that Jesse has realized it too, based on the defensive pose he just took. 

Genji slams his foot onto his chest, forcing Reaper into the ground. 

Jesse walks towards Genji, and Hanzo hears his dragons cry out yet again. Jesse grabs the cracked mask, tossing it to the side. 

Hanzo hears Jesse’s breathing stop for a moment. He seems frozen, as Hanzo shuffles over. His brother is the same way. 

“ _ Reyes _ ?” Genji asks, and Hanzo feels  _ himself  _ become shocked as well. Genji had never mentioned knowing Reyes as well. 

Genji stumbles forward, as Reyes turns to smoke again, appearing behind them this time. 

Jesse and Genji spin around, Hanzo merely looks. The way that Jesse looks frightens him, he can’t read him. He’s spinning too many emotions right now, it’s hard to pinpoint which one Jesse is feeling, the same with Genji, he appears to be shaking. Anger, or something else, Hanzo isn’t sure. 

Reyes grins. 

“ _ What the hell _ -!” Jesse cries out, taking a step forward. Genji grabs Jesse’s arm to stop him from getting closer to him. 

Jesse stabs a finger in his direction. “Talon was the one that brought Overwatch down! They  _ killed  _ our family, why are you siding with  _ them _ !” 

Hanzo hears Jesse’s voice echo throughout the lab. Reyes is silent for a moment, soon beginning to  _ laugh _ . It’s a laugh that sends chills down Hanzo’s spine. 

“You really think that  _ Talon  _ blew up the Swiss base, kid?” 

Jesse narrows his gaze but doesn’t reply. 

“ _ I  _ did that. Morrison did that.” Reaper says. “It wasn’t an accident, he  _ knew  _ what he was doing. We both did.” 

Jesse shakes his head. “Jack might’ve been a real son of a bitch, but he ain’t a  _ murderer _ ! I know you ain’t either!”

“And neither of you are foolish!” Genji cries out. 

“Are we?” Reaper shrugs again. Genji stiffens. 

Jesse narrows his gaze. 

“The hell did you come here to do then? Rub it in my face that you’re on the opposite side?” Jesse yells. 

Reaper’s face drops, Hanzo sees the mask slowly drift towards Reaper, black smoke trailing around it. Despite the mask being broken, Reaper still puts it on. 

He lifts a finger towards Hanzo. 

“Him.” 

Hanzo stares for a moment. 

“I’ve already turned Talon down,” Hanzo replies. 

“But you don’t even know what we’d bring to the  _ table _ , Shimada.” Reaper advertised. “You haven’t even bothered to at least  _ talk  _ to us." 

Hanzo narrows his gaze and draws an arrow. “What game are you playing? You aren’t a simple messenger.” He barks. 

Reaper tilts his head, chuckling. 

“No...I’m a delivery boy.” 

There’s rumbling below them, before Hanzo whips around as the ground below Jesse caves in, a golden hand comes out, grabbing him by the ankle. Jesse lets out a cry, as Genji screams out his name. Jesse gets pulled into the hole. Hanzo doesn’t even hesitate to follow after, despite Genji crying out for Hanzo as well. 

Hanzo looks up, and sees Genji attempt to get into the hole as well, but is tackled by Reaper instead. 

Hanzo slides down, and plunges into darkness, the only thing to guide him is the struggling grunts of Jesse, and the soft glow of his dragons, raging underneath his skin. 

_

Hanzo slides down the hole and the first thing he splashes into the water. He scoffs, at the murky water. It’s not too deep. The sound of dripping water fills his ears, and he hears nothing for a long time. Too long. 

Hanzo begins to run, an arrow is notched onto his bow, he glances sideways as he runs. The tunnels are long, dark, the only light seeming to be the lights on his legs, and the light bulbs that flicker every now and then on the ceiling. Hanzo kicks something in the water and it skips ahead. Hanzo’s eyes widen. 

Jesse’s hat. 

It’s soaked by now, dirty water seeping into the leather. Hanzo picks it up, isn’t sure where to put it, so he places it on his head. As he walks through the tunnels, he suddenly realizes he has no idea where Doomfist is. He can’t hear him, can barely see anything, and the anxiety that threatens to pool over is not helping. Nor are his dragons, who continue to cry out Jesse’s name. Hanzo stills. 

His dragons. 

For weeks, Hanzo had silenced them, too busy dealing with other things to bother listening to them. 

**_“半蔵! 頼むから聞いてくれ!”_ ** ( _ ‘Hanzo, please listen to us!’)  _

The voice cuts through all of Hanzo’s thoughts like the sharp end of a blade, and he stumbles slightly. Tomo, the more laidback of the two, has guided him through peaceful negotiations more than once, was shouting at him with so much rage, and venom that Hanzo is in complete shock at this.

_ “前方にジェシーを感じる.”  _ (‘We can sense Jesse up ahead.’) Kenji’s voice says. “ _ お急ぎください _ !” (‘Please hurry!’) 

Hanzo doesn’t hesitate, he breaks into a full-on  _ sprint _ . He swears he’s never run this fast before, he doesn’t have any idea where he is, hasn’t been contacted by the others since he fell, and Jesse is in the clutches of Doomfist himself. There are so many possibilities, so many things he could mess up and get wrong, Hanzo tries to think of scenarios where he saves Jesse, but none of them end with both of them surviving. But he’s letting his anxiety get the better of him, he thought. 

Hanzo turns right, just as his dragons tell him to, and he finds himself in the center of the tunnels. Multiple tunnels are laid out in front of him. He looks up, seeing the sky above him. It seems as if this used to be an underground landing deck. He sees red as well but barely registers it before he hears a click above him, and snaps his head towards the direction of it. 

Rolling to the side just as Doomfist nearly comes down onto him. He draws the arrow back, teeth bared. 

“What have you done with Mcree!” Hanzo roars, resisting his dragon’s urge to say their words of power to just end it here and now. 

Doomfist has Jesse in his fist, who’s pushing against the fingers of the glove, and Hanzo is almost impressed by how he’s almost able to get the fingers apart. Doomfist seems surprised by this as well. 

He turns to Hanzo. 

“Let him go, Akande.” Hanzo cautions. “He plays no part in this.” 

Akande raises an eyebrow. “Oh, but he does.” Akande. “He plays a  _ very  _ big part.” 

Jesse pauses for a moment. Hanzo looks at Jesse and takes note of how he has no gun. He must’ve dropped it earlier. 

“I’m here to help you reconsider joining Talon.” 

“I’ve already chosen my side.” Hanzo draws the arrow back, he hears the creak of the bow’s string, straining to let the arrow shoot forward. 

Doomfist presses his lips together. 

“Have you? Or are you just in Overwatch because you wish to rekindle a relationship that’s already doomed to  _ fail _ ?” 

Hanzo stills for a moment. “My relationships are  _ none  _ of your concern-!” 

“Oh, but they  _ are _ .” Akande says, Hanzo stiffens and draws the arrow. Jesse sputters, as the glove tightens, and Hanzo’s grip loosens slightly. “Tell me, how many times have you been thrown to the side since you’ve joined Overwatch?”

Hanzo doesn’t reply. 

“Your skills have been tossed into the trash, you’re a formidable ally, and yet...all because of a  _ small  _ mistake you made  _ years  _ ago, you’re made a  _ fool _ .” 

Hanzo’s face controls.

“Don’t listen to him Han-” Jesse grunts again, as the glove tightens. Jesse is wheezing for breath now, coughing. But Hanzo notices Jesse’s pained expression whilst doing so. 

“I am aware of your skills, your place is with  _ Talon _ ,” Akande boasted. “You would get  _ everything  _ you deserve.” 

Akande grins, as Hanzo’s bow is lowered. 

“Anything?” 

Jesse’s eyes widen for a moment, Hanzo ignores him. 

“Anything you desire.” 

Hanzo takes a step forward, as Jesse’s face contorts. The two meet each other's eyes, and Jesse turns away. Hanzo makes a face, as he comes closer to Akande, who in turn, sticks out his hand. 

“Do we have a deal, Shimada?” He asks.

Hanzo looks at the hand, and then at Akande’s face. 

“ _ Find another errand boy, Akande _ .” Hanzo spat. With that, Hanzo throws an uppercut to Akande’s jaw, who sputters, completely taken off guard. Hanzo slams his foot into Akande’s arm as well, sending Jesse to the ground, who sputters. 

“Han-” 

“Here’s your hat,” Hanzo says, putting the hat on Jesse’s head. Jesse says nothing for a moment, before his eyes and nose crinkle. 

“You really jumped down that hole for lil ol’ me, huh?” Jesse asks, not even trying to hide his laughter. Jesse curses under his breath. 

“Always, Jesse,” Hanzo says softly. “Always.” 

Jesse’s face flushes so red, Hanzo is almost surprised. 

“Well shucks,” Jesse mutters, hiding most of his face with his hat as the two stands. Akande growls and surges forward. 

The two men dive in opposite directions. Jesse stumbles and curses again. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo calls out. 

“Shit! Must’ve fractured a rib or somethin’-” 

Hanzo fires an arrow at Doomfist, who turns to the side, launching himself at Hanzo. Hanzo scales the wall and flips over him. Hanzo feels his ear, and pulls out the ear piece, tossing it to Jesse before he rolls and lands an arrow into Doomfist’s side. Who growls and pulls the arrow out. 

“Try to contact the others, if we’re lucky we’ll get a signal through!” 

Akande comes barreling at Hanzo, way too fast. Hanzo lets out a shout, as he’s slammed into the wall, the fist curling around his chest and neck.

Hanzo slams his foot into Akande’s face, and Hanzo scans the ground for his bow. He sees the bow but is tackled by Akande as he attempts to reach for it. 

Akande is above him now, and Hanzo hears Jesse shout, as Jesse runs at Akande, side kicking him. Jesse grips his side, teeth gritted. Akande stumbles, and grits his teeth as well, before his fist charges up again. Hanzo rushes forward, jumping and using his momentum to land feet first onto the gauntlet. Akande ends up with the gauntlet on the floor instead. Water shoots into Hanzo’s face and clothing, and Akande grabs Hanzo by the front of his gi. 

Jesse punches Akande with his metal hand, and Akande stumbles, eyes narrowed. 

“And here I thought you were smarter than them Talon folk,” Jesse says. “Lettin’ your anger take control of you. You’re gettin’  _ sloppy _ , Doomfist.” 

Hanzo turns and sees his bow behind Akande. 

“I need my bow, Jesse.”

“What, you gonna summon those dragons of yours?” 

“It may be the only way we can get back to the others.” Hanzo ignores his mind screaming at him otherwise. 

“Those dragons will cut through him like a hot knife to butter?” Jesse wheezes. 

“It will  _ weaken  _ him enough that we can escape, Jesse.” 

Akande comes at the two, as the two men barely dodge him. Akande’s eyes are wild and crazy. Jesse is coming up on the bow, as well as Hanzo, but Hanzo hears Akande cry out. Hanzo whips around and shouts as Akande comes at him again, slamming his fist into his back.

Hanzo goes flying and lands face-first into the brick wall, his head feels dizzy. 

“Han-!” 

His head is swarming, his dragons are crying out Jesse’s name again, for what reason, it remains unknown to Hanzo. Hanzo feels his arms wrap around him, it's warm, and his vision begins to become clearer. 

“Shit, you’re bleedin’-” Jesse mutters, as he tears off his plaid and places it on Hanzo’s forehead. Hanzo hears Akande’s fist charge up, and Jesse grabs Hanzo as he jumps to the side, just barely dodging it. Jesse shouts out and stumbles. Jesse lands on his back, letting out a grunt, Hanzo sees his bow. He attempts to reach for it, but Akande slams into the two before it happens. 

Hanzo is thrown into the wall again, his head is pounding, and Jesse shouts something at him. Akande says something to him as well. Jesse cries out loudly this time. 

Hanzo barely registers it, as his vision is becoming blurry. He faintly hears dragons cry out. They say Jesse’s name again. Hanzo sees Akande come at him. Akande says something. Hanzo doesn’t hear it. Hanzo can’t find Jesse, his tattoo feels hot, burning even. His dragons call out his name, Jesse’s name.

And just like that, he feels his energy slip away from him, his dragons go silent. 

But a cry cuts through the silence that he hears for a breath moment. He feels  _ his _ words of power escape another person’s lips, and his eyes focus just barely enough to see two  _ Tanuki _ crying out triumphantly, as they race towards Akande. 

The  _ Tanuki  _ grabs Akande by the arms, tossing him into the air, and Hanzo focuses on the direction of where the Tanuki came from. 

Jesse. 

Jesse is holding his bow.

Jesse is panting, sweating so much, hunched over. 

Jesse looks the same way he did when he first summoned his dragons.

Hanzo’s eyes widen. 

_ Jesse summoned his dragons _ . 

Jesse looks at him, running over to Hanzo and scooping him up again, stumbling and cursing in the process. 

“I thought you could summon dragons!” Jesse cries out, as  _ Tanuki  _ continues to toy with Akande. Akande swipes at them angrily, and they chipper at him, clearly enjoying the show.

“I...I can…” Hanzo turns to face Jesse, as the  _ Tanuki  _ slam Akande into a wall, the bricks crumbling on top of Akande. “How...were you able to?” 

Jesse is down the hall, and soon the sound of  _ Tanuki  _ fills his ears. The two  _ Tanuki  _ are bounding towards the two, chirping happily. The chirps soon turn to roars, as Hanzo outstretches his arm, the  _ Tanuki  _ turning back into the dragons he’s far too familiar with. 

Hanzo closes his eyes. 

_ How... _ He can’t even form a sentence in his own mind. 

_ “You know why.”  _ Kenji answers in English. For once, Hanzo settles with whatever cryptic message his dragons leave him. 

Hanzo’s vision fades to black, with the sound of Jesse’s labored breaths, and the sound of water being picked up by Jesse’s frantic running. 

Hanzo sees flashes. First, his brother, an arm sparking, but still giving him the thumbs up. Angela putting Hanzo onto a stretcher, and lastly, Jesse, being guided into another room. Hanzo doesn’t ignore Kenji sitting on Jesse’s shoulder. 

_

Jesse lies awake yet again, he has a few fractured ribs apparently, and Angela almost collapsed from shock when Jesse ran into the main hall, acting like he was barely hurt at all. It must’ve been the adrenaline. Or...maybe the dragons. 

Jesse still wonders how exactly he did it. Only a  _ Shimada  _ can summon the dragons. But that moment said otherwise. The moment Jesse picked up the bow, two voices came to him, crying out the very words that slipped off of his lips. But he had no idea what those two animals were. Jesse puts an arm over his eyes and lets out a sigh. 

His mind is registering pain now, just barely, but enough that he doesn’t want to move from the position he is in, now. He hears the door slide open, and he lifts his head up, eyes wide.

“Heya Han. Ain’t you supposed to be restin’?” 

Hanzo shakes his head. 

“I could not sleep.” 

Jesse sighs. 

“What’s on yer mind then, if ya don’t mind me askin’?” 

Hanzo hesitates. 

“How...how were you able to summon them?” 

Jesse shrugs and then winces. 

“I...dunno,” Jesse replies. “I just...picked up yer bow, and they started talkin’ to me-”

“They  _ spoke  _ to you?” 

Jesse nods. “Mh hm.” 

“That is...fascinating,” Hanzo says. “My father spoke of something similar..he used to have a full conversation with my mother’s dragon when he was young.” 

Hanzo pauses for a moment, eyes focused on the floor. 

“Han?” 

“Are you feeling okay?” Hanzo asks, quickly changing the subject. 

Jesse raises an eyebrow. Hanzo’s avoiding something. He can tell. 

“Hanzo.” 

Hanzo looks up at him. Jesse stills for a moment, recognizes the look on Hanzo’s face. 

“You wanna go and get dinner with me?”

Hanzo freezes, looking completely dumbstruck. 

“You...you’re bedridden.”

“I meant  _ after _ ...all o’ this.” Jesse gestures to his rib cage, and to Hanzo’s bandaged head. 

“When we’re...healed then?”

“Y-yeah.” God, Jesse feels like a schoolboy again. “Just you, and me. We can...get take out or somethin’.”

“I am  _ not having _ a first date where we eat  _ take out, _ ” Hanzo says. 

Jesse looks surprised, eyes widen, as his hands fly up to fidget with his hair. 

“So..is...is that a yes then?” 

Hanzo smiles lightly. 

“Of course it is.” He chuckles. Hanzo approaches Jesse, sits at the end of the bed. 

“Never uh...done this before,” Jesse mutters. “This whole..relationship thing.”

Hanzo shakes his head. 

“And you think  _ I  _ have?” 

Jesse thinks for a moment. “Maybe?”

Hanzo shakes his head again. 

“No,” Hanzo says. “The concept of love is..foreign to me.” 

Jesse smiles this time. 

“Same here darlin’,” Jesse replies. “Guess we’ll have to figure that one out together, huh?”

“I guess so.” 

Jesse sighs, again. 

“You know, if I didn’t have broken ribs, I’d spoon you.”

“In a hospital bed?”

“In a goddamn hospital bed.” 

Hanzo snorts at that comment. As he hears Athena whirr to life. Angela will be returning soon. 

“Shall we discuss this later?” 

“Yeah, better hurry along now. If Angela catches you outta bed, she’ll definitely lock you in there.”

“Not if Genji gets to me before her.” Hanzo retorts as he begins to leave the room. 

Hanzo pauses for a moment. 

“I...erm...love you, Jesse.” 

Jesse tilts his head to the side, his smile becoming softer. 

“I love you too, Han.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol peep dah Ocs :eyes emoji:


End file.
